Coffee House
by NetoBerlin HIATUS
Summary: (Chapter 2 : Menyangrai biji kopi) Tumbuhnya cinta mungkin sama persis seperti membuat kopi. Dari memilih biji kopi yang tepat sampai terhidang diatas cangkit. Tapi yang pasti cinta itu layaknya kopi tidak hanya tentang manisnya saja tapi juga ada sisi pahitnya. Tergantung proses tergantung selera / LuSoo LuDO HanSoo/ Luhan x Kyungsoo/ SuLay/ Suho x Lay / T / Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**COFFEE HOUSE**

 **.**

 **Xi Lu Han x Do Kyung Soo**

 **Kim Joon Myeon x Zhang Yi Xing**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 (Pemilihan biji kopi)**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo itu sebenarnya bukan polos seperti anak sekolah dasar. Dia hanya orang yang lurus-lurus saja. Tidak suka hal yang merepotkan. Seperti jalan-jalan bersama teman, berbicara kesana kemari dan berakhir membicarakan orang lain. Ia lebih suka jalan-jalan sendiri. Biar saja orang bilang, jika ia seperti anak ilang. Toh, jika sendiri ia bisa diam di toko buku, toko musik atau toko game selama ia suka. Dan tidak akan ada orang yang mengusik dan selalu mengomentar apa yang ia pilih.

"Sendirian?" tanya seorang pelayan atau mungkin pemilik café yang biasa Kyungsoo kunjungi. Tapi yang pasti yang menanyakan itu merupakan pria berwajah cantik dengan pakaian kasual. Oh! Satu lagi dia tidak memakai seragam seperti pelayan yang lain.

"Iya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memandang daftar menu.

Meski ia mengujungi sebuah café yang menyuguhkan kopi. Kyungsoo tidak mungkin memesan kopi karena ia memiliki masalah dengan asam lambungnya. Ia hanya suka dengan aroma kopi yang menguar dan yah~ ia pada akhirnya hanya akan memilih _green tea mint_. Teh juga bermasalah sama halnya dengan kopi. Tapi lambungnya bisa mentolelir teh dengan lebih baik.

"Hanya minum?" tanya pria itu lagi tanpa melepaskan senyumannya.

"Aku mau Nacho." jawab Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kesal kalau sedang jalan-jalan sendirian. Yap! Saat mampir di restaurant atau café untuk mengisi perutnya yang keroncongan. Karena beberapa orang akan menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan atau entahlah.. padahal Kyungsoo bukan pengemis atau seseorang yang harus dicurigai. Apa salahnya makan sendirian?

Kyungsoo memang sengaja hanya memesan nacho karena nanti malam ia harus makan di asrama. Kyungsoo sengaja duduk dipinggir jendela. Salah satu hobinya sambil minum teh adalah mengamati orang-orang yang ada di jalan. Mereka yang menyebrang jalan, menunggu lampu merah, naik turun dari bus, masuk keluar toko atau bahkan hanya orang-orang berjalan kaki, entah itu bersama teman, kekasih, orang tua atau bahkan sendiri.

"Silahkan.." ucap seorang pelayan wanita sambil memberikan Kyungsoo sepotong cake red velvet.

"Aku tidak memesannya," ucap Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Ini gratis sebagai hari jadi café kami," ucap sang pelayan sambil menunjuk beberapa pelanggan lainnya yang juga mendapatkan cake yang sama persis seperti yang ada di meja Kyungsoo

"Ah~ terimakasih." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Dan sang pelayan pun hanya membalas Kyungsoo sambil membungkukan badannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Tapi Kyungsoo sedang tidak ingin memakan makanan manis jadi ia hanya membiarkannya begitu saja. Dia bingung untuk memakannya takutnya perutnya mual. Kalau dikembalikan nanti dikira tidak menghargai pemilik café.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak suka cakenya?" tanya namja berwajah manis tadi yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengalihkan tatapannya dari luar jendela.

"Suka, hanya saja perut saya sedang tidak enak dan menolak makanan manis." ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan sopan. Mau bagaimana pun posisi keduanya sekarang, ia tahu orang dihadapannya ini lebih tua dari Kyungsoo.

"Mau saya bungkus?" tanya pria cantik itu dengan sama sopannya dan sedikit membuat Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Hm, maaf merepotkan." Ucap Kyungsoo saat pria tadi mengambil cakenya untuk dibungkus.

Perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau memang si pemilik café itu memang sangat perhatian dengan semua pelanggannya. Karena setelah pergi dari mejanya. Pria itu mendekati meja lain sekedar untuk menyapa dan bertanya apa makanan atau minumannya enak. Kadang Kyungsoo iri pada orang yang memiliki bakat _human relation_. Tapi Kyungsoo sepertinya dilahirkan hanya sebagai pengamat.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja membuka kamar asramanya saat menemukan teman satu kamarnya sedang bersama kekasihnya. Nah kan, Kyungsoo selalu kikuk jika seperti ini.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih diam diambang pintu.

"Tidak," jawab Yixing, seniornya sekaligus teman sekamarnya. "Ini kan kamarmu juga Soo." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil.

Iya juga sih. Cuman kalau ada ketua asrama itu rasanya jadi sungkan. Ketua asramannya itu Kim Joonmyeon. Ketua asrama untuk asrama internasional.

"Kyungsoo mau aku daftarkan ke asrama regular?" tanya Joonmyeon yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak kaget. "Ah! Bukan, aku bukannya mengusirmu," ucap Joonmyeon yang jadi tidak enak sendiri. "Ini kan asrama internasional, aku takut kau tidak betah."

Kyungsoo tampak duduk di ujung ranjang. Berpikir. Dan menatap Yixing yang juga tengah menatapnya meski dengan posisi tiduran berbantalkan paha Joonmyeon.

"Aku suka disini," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Apa aku harus pindah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sedikit murung.

Awalnya ia memang kesal karena harus tinggal di asrama internasional karena kehabisan kamar di asrama reguler. Padahal ia juga datang ke sekolah ini melalui jalur prestasi yang akan mendapatkan kamar asrama. Mau bagaimana lagi, Seoul itu ibu kota yang memiliki biaya hidup mahal. Jadi banyak orang yang lebih memilih hidup di asrama dibandingkan menyewa apartemen.

"Aku sudah betah disini," ucap Kyungsoo. Lagi pula Kyungsoo juga suka memiliki teman sekamar seperti Yixing yang mau mengerti Kyungsoo itu orang seperti apa. "Aku harus beradaptasi lagi jika pindah." Walau pun Yixing sedikit menyimpang sama halnya seperti ketua asramanya juga. Gay itu menyimpang kan?

"Kau tidak harus pindah," ucap Joonmyeon sambil tersenyum. "Biasanya banyak orang yang ingin pindah karena fasilitas asrama regular lebih lengkap," ucap Joonmyeon sambil menatap Yixing yang menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau bebas memilih."

"Siswa berprestasi selalu mendapatkan keistimewaan," ucap Yixing yang mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo jadi malu sendiri. Namun mata Yixing menangkap bungkusan yang Kyungsoo pangku. "Kau jalan-jalan sendirian lagi?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa serunya?" tanya Joonmyeon heran yang membuat Yixing mencubit pinggang Joonmyeon. Kadang Yixing heran pada Joonmyeon yang kadang tampak menyindir padahal tidak berniat untuk menyindir orang.

"Aku hanya suka." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kalem seperti biasa.

"Minggu depan mau jalan bersama?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. "Kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa, aku ingin mengajakmu ke café sepupuku." Ucap Yixing buru-buru saat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tampak bingung. Sepertinya Kyungsoo ingin menolak tapi tidak berani.

"Sepupumu punya café?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada terkejut. "Kenapa kau mengajak Kyungsoo bukannya aku?"

"Karena aku tahu kau pasti ikut," jawab Yixing dengan santai. "Makannya aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo, tapi kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yixing lagi dengan nada tidak enak karena membuat Kyungsoo jadi tampak berpikir begitu keras.

Yixing itu seniornya yang baik. Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu suka pergi bersama seseorang. Tapi kalau Yixing rasanya tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula tidak enak menolak ajakan senior.

"Aku mau ikut." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Ah ya, Aku diberi ini oleh pemilik café," ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan bungkusan cakenya. "Untuk Yixing-ge saja."

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Aku sedang tidak mau makan makanan manis." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Yixing tentu langsung beranjak duduk dan membuka bungkusannya. Kalau masalah makanan Yixing suka lupa diri. Jadi dikasih makanan gratis ya tidak akan menolak. Kelakuan Yixing ini yang kadang membuat Joonmyeon menjitak pelan kepala Yixing. Kebiasaan.. kalau ada makanan gratis Yixing suka jadi bringasan sendiri..

.

.

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar jalan dibelakang Yixing dan Joonmyeon. Bukan karena ia merasa minder atau karena Yixing dan Joonmyeon itu seniornya. Hanya saja jika berjalan sejajar akan terlalu memakan jalan. Jika berjalan di depan. Ia terlalu malas untuk sesekali membalikkan badannya jika Yixing bertanya atau menunjuk jalan.

Tapi yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Namun mungkin sudah tertebak oleh para pembaca sekalian. Sepupu Yixing itu adalah pria berwajah cantik pemilik café yang biasa Kyungsoo kunjungi. Dunia itu luas tapi setiap orang memiliki benang merah yang sudah takdirnya saling berhubungan.

"Dunia itu begitu sempit ternyata." Ucap namja berwajah cantik yang ternyata bernama lengkap Xi Luhan.

"Tidak," ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Buktinya sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan presiden negaraku sendiri." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memakan cake buatan pekerja Luhan. Ini bukan red velvet tapi choco lava. Nama cake makin lama makin aneh-aneh saja.

"Kyungsoo itu orangnya serius ya?" ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ringan. Sudah biasa.

"Jangan-jangan red velvet kemarin dari sini juga ya?" tanya Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Pantas saja kemarin rasa cakenya sangat familiar," ucap Yixing yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Soalnya Lu-ge itu punya ciri khas, kalau membuat krim tidak terlalu lembut."

"Hmm.. benar juga." Gumam Joonmyeon pelan.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya memakan cakenya saja dan tampak tidak peduli. Maaf.. maaf saja.. Kyungsoo itu pemakan bukan penikmat. Apa pun masakannya asal lambungnya bisa mentolerir, pasti Kyungsoo lahap.

"Kalian tidak keberatan kan kalau aku merokok?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, ketiganya langsung mengangguk. Mau bagaimana lagi ini kan café milik Luhan. Pantas saja Luhan meminta ketiganya untuk duduk di tempat yang disediakan khusus untuk para perokok.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, antara mengejek dan kaget. Ternyata Luhan si pria berwajah cantik itu suka merokok. Orang-orang benar, kadang pria yang merokok terlihat manly. Aura Luhan nampak sangat pria sekali. Tapi kalau wanita yang merokok, menurut Kyungsoo malah terlihat binal.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Yixing dengan nada memaksa. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Aku malas." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan. "Kalian berdua saja."

Sebenarnya Yixing hanya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pergi menonton film. Kyungsoo yang maniak film tentu ingin ikut. Tapi selurus apa pun Kyungsoo secuek apa pun Kyungsoo. Tetap saja Kyungsoo tahu diri. Meski Joonmyeon tidak menunjukkannya tapi semua orang juga tahu. Tidak ada orang yang mau diganggu kencannya.

"Aku pikir kau orang yang tidak peka." Ucap Luhan saat Yixing dan Joonmyeon sudah pergi meninggalkan café. Kini Luhan malah tampak menemani Kyungsoo yang duduk sendirian.

"Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap pengganggu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat Luhan menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Aku hanya penasaran, kau pernah berpacaran?" Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya. Meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit bingung kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini. "Sama seperti mereka?" tanya Luhan dengan nada hati-hati.

"Tidak," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Maksud Luhan, apa Kyungsoo juga 'gay' seperti Yixing dan Joonmyeon. "Meski hanya sekali, aku pernah memiliki seorang gadis," ucap Kyungsoo pelan. "Gadis pertama yang aku cium, yang aku tiduri dan yang aku sayangi," ucap Kyungsoo yang tanpa sadar membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Dia gadis yang baik, aku tidak pernah membencinya walau pun dia memutuskanku."

"Karena?"

"Karena aku menghargai pilihannya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Kyungsoo itu pemilik golongan darah A yang kadang bisa menjadi mellow luar dalam.

"Dia selingkuh darimu?" tanya Luhan dengan pelan.

"Ya, dia memilih pria yang lebih baik dariku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil meminum minumannya dengan pelan. Biasa, _green tea mint_.

"Kau tidak sakit hati?" tanya Luhan dengan nada terkejut. Luhan bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak santai-santai saja mengatakannya.

"Aku juga punya hati dan tentu saja aku terluka," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi itu hanya masa lalu."

"Aku jadi tertarik padamu," ucap Luhan dengan begitu santai. Dan itu langsung membuat Kyungsoo menatap Luhan dengan tatapan panjangnya. Tapi itu juga salah Kyungsoo yang malah tersenyum di hadapan Luhan.

"Apa kau itu gay?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa basa-basi.

"Ya, aku lebih tertarik pada pria." Ucap Luhan yang tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo heran. Ternyata ada juga orang yang begitu terbuka mengatakan jika ia itu seorang gay. "Mau mencoba?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan kalem. "Kau apa memang seperti ini ya? Menyebarkan jala tanpa pandang bulu?"

"Tidak juga." Ucap Luhan. "Aku hanya jarang bertemu orang yang berkata jujur sepertimu."

"Apa itu pujian?"

"Ya."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu."

"Jadi, kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Tidak."

"Ah, soalnya kita kan baru kenal ya.." ucap Luhan sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sudah lama pun, aku rasa aku akan tetap akan bilang tidak."

"Yakin?" goda Luhan.

"Yakin." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan lugas.

"Tapi, siapa yang tahu kedepannya seperti apa kan?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum simpul dan mengangkat cangkir kopinya. Kyungsoo pun tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis menanggapi guyonan Luhan.

Semua orang juga tahu, Luhan hanya bercanda dan hanya ingin menggoda Kyungsoo. Tapi mungkin ada juga yang berharap itu tidak hanya sekedar guyonan kan?

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Ide ini muncul waktu aku, mba ber sama ayahnya mba ber mampir ke café buat ketemu sama pemilik café. Semacam coffee house sebenernya, dan pemiliknya itu juga seorang pengusaha kopi sekaligus barista. Disana ayahnya mba ber sibuk ngobrol ama pemilik café, mba ber sibuk ngecek MoU (surat perjanjian) punya si pemilik café, katanya sih MoU tentang pembelian kopi dari si pemilik café ke satu hotel di belanda. Dan aku sibuk buka notebook punya mba ber, ngetik fanfic buat kalian semua AHAY!

.

 **TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MEMBACA DAN**

 **DENGAN TULUS MENCINTAIKU**

 _(ahay!)_


	2. Chapter 2

**COFFEE HOUSE**

 **.**

 **Xi Lu Han x Do Kyung Soo**

 **Kim Joon Myeon x Zhang Yi Xing**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 (Menyangrai biji kopi)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tumben malam2 ke sini." Ucap Luhan saat menemukan Kyungsoo tengah memesan makanan berat di cafenya.

"Diusir sama ketua asrama," jawab Kyungsoo dengan kalem tapi sebenernya kesal luar dalam. "Dia menggunakan posisinya dengan sewenang-wenang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada yang masih kalem.

"Kenapa diusir?"

"Dia bertengkar dengan Yixing di kamarku.." dan kamar Yixing juga tepatnya.

Joonmyeon itu bukan tipe orang yang gampang cemburuan. Sekalinya marah pasti karena Yixing nya juga yang nyari gara-gara. Dan Yixing itu tipe orang yang setia hanya saja mudah bosenan. Sialnya waktu Yixing ikut kencan buta, kelakuannya itu ketauan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Namanya juga pacaran," ucap Luhan sambil meminum kopi yang baru saja datang. "Kalau tidak pernah bertengkar, itu kan lebih aneh."

Dan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Soo, dulu kau pernah punya kekasih kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada hati-hati. Kyungsoo memang hanya mengangguk tapi sebenarnya ia juga penasaran. "Kau pernah menidurinya kan?"

"Iya."

"Meniduri dalam arti apa?"

"Membawanya ke tempat tidur, menyelimutinya dan memejamkam mata bersama." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan datar dan tatapan panjang pada Luhan.

"Oooh."

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh apa? hah?!" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang tiba-tiba meninggi. "Tentu saja aku mengerti arti kata meniduri itu berarti melakukan sesuatu diatas ranjang." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan geraman kesal.

"A.. aku bukan maksudku seperti itu," ucap Luhan kelabakan sendiri. "Wajahmu itu terlihat polos."

"Tsk!" Kini Kyungsoo hanya berdecak dengan keras. Kini namja bernama lengkap Do Kyungsoo itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Haaaah~" keluh Luhan dengan pelan.

"Kenapa lagi?" kalau Luhan sudah mengeluarkan sedahan malasnya, pasti Luhan ingin curhat.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Minseok dan dia memperkenalkan pacar barunya." Ucap Luhan dengan pelan. "Dilihat dari cara kekasihnya menatapku sepertinya aku membuat satu kesalahan fatal."

"Satu kesalahan?" Sindir Kyungsoo.

"Ya~ mungkin lebih." ucap Luhan sambil menyandar dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau masih suka mengingat mantanmu ya?" Gumam Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Kau bukannya sudah punya pacar baru?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Aah! Kau benar!" seru Luhan pura-pura kaget. "Tenang aku orangnya setia."

"Mana ada orang setia yang setiap minggu selalu berganti pacar?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat Luhan menunjukkan cengiran andalannya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil kembali memakan spagetinya. Spageti itu termasuk makanan berat kan?

Jadi yang dulu itu, saat Luhan menggoda Kyungsoo. Jelas sekali Luhan hanya bercanda. Lagi pula Kyungsoo itu normal tidak seperti Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi yang membuat Kyungsoo heran, Luhan itu akan tampak biasa saja jika sudah punya pacar atau baru putus dengan pacar. Dan walau pun wajahnya babak belur. Benar-benar pria yang aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo baru saja datang ke café Luhan. Lagi-lagi karena diusir oleh Joonmyeon. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga tiba-tiba ingin mencoba red velvet buatan Luhan. Kyungsoo sampai terkejut setengah mati saat tahu Luhan yang membuatnya sendiri. Tapi acara makannya tertunda. Saat seorang pria yang memakai jaket kebesaran dan menutup kepalanya dengan kapucon duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo. Dengan wajah tertunduk pria itu tetap menyesap kopinya dengan pelan.

"Apa kau tidak kepanasan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan heran dari pada khawatir.

Orang dihadapannya ini malah memakai jaket tebal sambil meminum kopi panas diudara sepanas ini.

 _HACIH!_

"Lu-ge," panggil Kyungsoo yang membuat si pria berlapis jaket tebal itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat kembali muka lebam yang Luhan dapatkan dari seseorang. "Katanya hanya orang bodoh yang bisa flu pada saat musim panas." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil memangku dagunya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

"Iya.." gumam Luhan hampir menyerupai bisikan. "Aku memang bodoh."

Kyungsoo sontak menaikan sebelah alisnya. Hei, ini bukan Luhan yang ia kenal. Luhan biasanya akan membalasnya dengan kata ' _kyungsoo jahat'_ atau kalimat aneh lainnya. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya yang lain untuk menggapai wajah Luhan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo pun heran, kenapa pria macam Luhan bisa lahir dengan wajah cantik menyerupai wanita?

"Tangan Kyungsoo dingin ya?" ucap Luhan yang malah semakin menempelkan tangan Kyungsoo di wajahnya. Luhan bahkan menaruh tepalan tangan kanan Kyungsoo dikedua matanya. "Rasanya lebih nyaman." Ucap Luhan sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Hm?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan terkejut hingga tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan melepaskan senderannya dari telapak tangan kirinya sendiri. "Kau demam?" tanya Kyungsoo yang kini menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Luhan. "Hei! Lu-ge!"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo malah semakin muak dengan senyuman Luhan. "Kau seharusnya istirahat."

"Tapi Kyungsoo ada disini."

Kyungsoo berkesimpulan. Udara panas dan virus yang menyerang Luhan membuat otak Luhan linglung. Benar-benar linglung. Kalau di drama, apa yang ia lakukan sekarang akan ia lupakan kebesokan harinya. Drama yang aneh, memangnya kalau demam akan menyebabkan hilang ingatan saat besoknya sembuh? Macam orang mabuk saja. Ah~ Kyungsoo juga jadi berpikir ngelantur saat Luhan kembali menarik tangannya dan menaruh telapak tangannya di pipinya kembali.

"Maaf," ucap seorang pegawai wanita satu-satunya yang bernama Yuan. Kyungsoo sampe kaget karena wanita ini tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. "Apa kau kekasih baru Lu-ge?" tanyanya dengan nada hati-hati.

"Bukan," ucap Kyungsoo dengan tenang. Meski ini memang sedikit janggal, melihat posisi tangannya yang tengah menempel dipipi Luhan. "Luhan kalau sakit seperti ini ya?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil, memaklumi. Tapi pegawai wanita itu malah tampak kebingungan.

"Dibelakang, ada kamar kosong.." ucap Yuan dengan nada gamang.

"Ah~ baiklah.. aku akan memaksanya untuk istirahat disana," ucap Kyungsoo dengan tenang. "Tapi bisa tolong antarkan aku kesana?"

.

.

Kan dulu sudah pernah dibilang Kyungsoo itu hanya orang yang lurus-lurus saja. Bukan berarti Kyungsoo itu orang yang dingin dan cuek pada temannya sendiri. Apa lagi teman macam Luhan. Memang sih, Luhan itu tidak normal, teman sekamar dan ketua asramanya juga.

.

.

Yang Kyungsoo ingat, ia hanya menemani Luhan dan saat Luhan tertidur karena pengaruh obat. Ia akan pulang ke asrama. Tapi yang terjadi ia juga malah tertidur di café Luhan. Tidur bersama malah. Oh, yang kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar hanya memejamkan mata bersama. Ia baru saja akan turun dari ranjangnya sebelum seseorang menerjang pintu dengan brutal.

"Luhan hyung!" seru seorang pria dengan nada panik.

"Hm?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan heran.

"Apa kau kekasih barunya?" tanya pria itu dengan nada tidak enak.

"Bukan." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Tapi.." gumam pria itu dengan nada tidak percaya. Oh, mungkin karena Kyungsoo masih dalam posisi duduk di ranjang yang sama yang ditempati Luhan.

"Apa anehnya tidur berdua dengan sesama pria?" tanya Kyungsoo yang membuat pria itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau apa tidak tahu jika Luhan itu.. hmm.." gumam pria itu dengan kebingungan. Dilihat dari psotur tubuhnya sebenarnya tinggi Kyungsoo dengan pria ini tidak ada bedanya.

"Pemilik café ini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Bukan.. maksudku.. Luhan hyung sedikit berbeda," ucapnya dengan nada meringis. Dan Kyungsoo menatap pria itu dengan tatapan pura-pura penasaran. "Dia itu gay."

"…" Kyungsoo sekarang sedang pura-pura kaget. Pura-pura mengecek pakaiannya dan menatap Luhan dengan terkejut. "Kau yakin?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan pura-pura ragu.

"Iya, karena aku mantan pacarnya." Ucap pria itu yang membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Ini bukan pura-pura tapi seriusan kaget. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

"A.. ah ya, namaku Do Kyungsoo," ucap Kyungsoo sambil buru-buru turun dari ranjang dan bersalam dengan Bekhyun. "Tapi sepertinya Luhan masih tidur," gumam Kyungsoo dengan pelan. "Apa kau mau.."

"Tidak, tidak," ucap Baekhyun dengan nada panik. Apanya yang tidak? Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri bingung apa yang mau ia tawarkan. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padanya," ucap Baekhyun sambil menaruh sebuah kardus besar. "Dulu dia pernah bilang dia ingin makan ramen instans dari jepang."

"Dulu?"

"Iya dulu, dua tahun yang lalu."

"A..aah.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Benar-benar namja yang unik.

"Aku pikir kau kekasihnya," ucap Baekhyun pelan. "Aku tidak mau membuat kekasihnya yang baru selalu salah paham karena aku," ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau tahu, putus karena salah paham itu konyol kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang mau tidak mau membuat Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung.

Dan Kyungsoo sebenarnya mengerti maksud dari perkataan Baekhun. Kyungsoo hanya tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Oh tidak.. tidak.. bukan pada Kyungsoo tepatnya pada Luhan. Apa mereka berdua putus karena sebuah kesalah pahaman?

"Sejak kapan kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyungsoo. Saat Baekhyun sudah beberapa menit yang lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Sejak kau pura-pura kaget kalau aku itu gay," ucap Luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kenapa kau berbohong?"

"Agar dia tidak salah paham," jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Akan lebih mudah menjelaskannya, jika ia bukan kekasih Luhan, bahkan saat ia kepergok tidur bersama, walaupun hanya memejamkan mata bersama, jika ia pura-pura tidak tahu jika Luhan itu gay. Semacam itulah penjelasannya. "Kau dapat bingkisan besar tuh!"

"Aku memang sudah seharusnya meminta maaf pada Baekhyun," gumam Luhan pelan yang membuat Kyungsoo melirik Luhan. "Ah! Minseok juga."

"Sehun, Yalun, Jirou, Taebin, Dongtae juga.." ejek Kyungsoo.

"A..aah~ ya.. kau benar.." ucap Luhan sambil meringis.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi kau semalam tidur di café Luhan?" tanya Yixing dengan heran. "Karena kau ketiduran?"

"Iya."

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Yixing dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau tidak sekalian tinggal di café Luhan hyung saja?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada halus dan senyuman menawan. Tapi perkataan Joonmyeon membuat Yixing mencubitnya dengan gemas. "Kalau mau menginap setidaknya beri tahu aku dulu."

"Ya, sepertinya kalau di café Luhan aku tidak akan pernah diusir," jawab Kyungsoo yang membuat Joonmyeon menatap Kyungsoo dengan datar. Sama datarnya dengan Kyungsoo yang kini juga menatap Joonmyeon.

"Oh! Kau benar-benar mau pindah ke asrama regular?" tanya Joonmyeon yang kembali dengan senyuman baik hatinya.

"Tidak, siapa yang bilang aku mau pindah?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. "Nanti Yixing hyung kesepian." Jawab Kyungsoo yang malah membuat Yixing tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Musim panas memang kadang membuat semua orang mudah marah ya? Ckckck

"Tapi Lu-ge tidak melakukan apa pun padamu kan?"

"Tidak." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan pelan meski ia juga bingung kenapa tadi pagi ia berakhir di ranjang yang sama dengan Luhan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


End file.
